I'm The Wolf RW
by EvilBlueTeddyBears
Summary: It's amazing, how fast your life can fall apart. Percy's life had crumbled to pieces many times,but he's always managed to rebuild it even better than it was before. He's not sure he can do that this tten by a werewolf and thrown into another war and another Prophesy, he needs his friends more than ever and they need him.But can they manage to complete this challenge on time


_**So here it is. Chapter 1 of the rewritten**_ _ **I'm The Wolf. Hope you guys enjoy it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you may recognize from PJO/HOO, that all belongs to Uncle Rick.**_

"Just when I think I've learned the way to live, life changes." - Hugh Prather

 **Percy's POV**

You want to know something? My life is either extremely awesome or downright horrifying and messed up. There has never been an in-between for me. It's always either one or the other, and right now it's leaning towards downright horrifying and messed up.  
I walked up Half-Blood Hill, making my way to camp borders. The Second Giant War had ended a little over two weeks ago, both Greek and Roman demigods working with each other as well as with the Gods to defeat Gaea and her children. We had won of course, but most of Camp Half-Blood had been demolished. The Romans stayed to help repair the damages, and most of camp should be cleaned up and rebuilt by now.  
I had spent the last week with my mother and step-dad. After being missing for 9 months, I figured they missed me. And I was right. As soon as my mom opened the door, she stared at me for a good three minutes before letting loose a loud relieved sob and nearly knocking me down with her bear hug. After about a half an hour of tears and hugs and apologies, my mom demanded to know everything. The next couple of days were some of the best I've had in a while, but of course with my luck it didn't last for long. Two days before I had to leave, something happened. Something that changed my life forever.

 _*Flashback*_

 _I walked down an alleyway about 3 blocks away from my apartment building. I hadn't had the chance to be in my home city for months, so I decided to walk around for a few hours. It was dark out, and I could see a few stars that rarely came out in New York's sky. New York City had always been a beautiful place to me, but this alley gave me a bad feeling. I fingered Riptide, still a pen in my pocket, as a walked down the dark narrow path before hearing something strange. It sounded like a growl. I stopped and listened, but I only heard the traffic and construction and all of the usual city noises. Nothing else. Slowing continuing forward, I heard the growl again. I quickly took out Riptide. But before I could uncap the pen a large disembodied shadow raced out of the darkness and was on-top of me before I could blink._

 _I was on the filthy ground staring up at razor sharp canines and black eyes. It was a wolf, but it was the size of a bear. Before I could react, it released a blood curdling howl of sadistic triumph. Then it sunk its jaws into the skin of my left arm, just below my shoulder. I thought I knew what true pain was before this.  
I didn't._

 _Immediately after the monster bit me, my back arched off the ground and I screamed. Or at least tried to, but nothing came out but inhuman sounds and gasps. The wolf released me, and then disappeared. I was in so much agony I didn't even realize it was gone until later. I tried to describe the pain I was feeling, but nothing would ever come close to the suffering. I lurched around on the ground like I was having a seizure, screaming silent screams as white hot flames sliced through my body. A dirty dumpster a few feet away me was the last thing I saw before I passed out._

 _It didn't seem like much time had passed when I came to. The pain was gone, but had left behind a headache. I lied on the ground for a few seconds, breathing in and out in shallow pants. I felt very strange. I blinked sluggishly and looked around in surprise. Though it was almost pitch black in the alley, I could see everything perfectly. I sat up, once again getting a weird, unnatural feeling. Like something wasn't right with me. I blinked again, and all of my grogginess left me. That's also when I realized a black dog-like snout directly where my human nose usually is. I shouted in surprise, but instead of a yell, there was an animal-like yelp. I yelled again, but all I heard was that yelp again. Starting to freak out now, I stood up. Everything was slight shorter than I was used to it being, but not abnormally so. I looked down, expecting to see my feet, but instead two dark brown paw met my eyes instead. I jumped in shock. What the hell is going on? Looking around desperately, I spotted a puddle by the brick wall. I ran over to it very clumsily and cautiously looked down at my reflection, fearful but curious to what I would see. I looked down at the dirty water and stared at the image on the shallow water's surface.  
With green eyes that matched mine exactly, a midnight black and dark brown wolf stared back._

 _*Flashback*_

It was a werewolf that bit me. There is no other explanation. A werewolf had bit me, and now I was a werewolf too. Sure its only been two days, but I found out that being a werewolf had some perks. But I didn't care. I was a monster, the very thing people like me killed. How will everybody react? My friends? My family? My girlfriend? I sighed as I arrived to the top of the hill and overlooked the rebuilt camp.

Forget what I said earlier. My life wasn't leaning towards downright horrifying and messed up. It was completely buried and suffocating in downright horrifying and messed up.

 _ **I'm not sure this is my best work, but I honestly do like it more than the original. How about you guys? Review and tell me if you like this or the original better. First three reviewers get mentioned in the next chapter and a cookie (blue of course).**_

 _ **Until next time, this is Princess-of-Jewels  
Peace out bitches **_


End file.
